


Come back to me Baz

by Firebird8000



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz, Vampires, really hated agatha getting in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird8000/pseuds/Firebird8000
Summary: Simon Snow is looking for his long-time bloody perfect nemesis Baz and unknowingly summons him back with a few unexpected details. Such as Agatha. How can Baz prove his undying love is eternal? Can Simon realize his own feelings?(Pre-Wayward Son)





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon Snow**

I don't know what I'm hoping for. I just know that I want him to be here, where i can see him. So i know where he is and what he's doing.

  
_Probably off plotting against me at this very second._ Maybe he wanted to make me so paranoid over him that i went off and killed the mage or something. That had already nearly happened once. I bit my thumb, yes that was probably it, i could just imagine him, laughing from his evil vampire lair, with his long silky hair and intense gray eyes. I could hear him whispering, _And you fell right for it Snow._  

But he wasn't here to even whisper it to me. He was gone, and i couldn't take it. But he wouldn't miss school just for that, I knew it, he would want to be here, to taunt me in person, like always. _You promised to make my life miserable, you evil plotting vampire._

  
Then it came to me, he was doing just that, by not being here, I was going insane with worry over him, over Basilton Fucking Grimm-Pitch, the evil plotting vampire who has wanted to kill me since we were eleven, of all people.

I don’t know what I was thinking, but for some reason involving a fallen handkerchief, I needed to get up to the ramparts tonight more than ever. It was the only way I could think these days, no one really went up there, especially at night. I don’t know how many times I had come up here out of despair and desperation when I couldn’t go back to our room and face his empty bed, along with air that didn’t smell of cedar and bergamot, and all the memories that came with it, and the silence that didn't.

  
The cool air cleared my head. The light of the moon illuminated Watford all the way to the Wavering Woods, over the football pitch. Where by now, I only watched the team practice in the vain hope that he might be there, and the one player who kinda looked like him.

  
Sometimes I let myself get by on remembering how good he played, his hair floating around his face when he moved, or tied back in a long ponytail, he was the best player on the team, now there was a huge difference in how the team worked, with a perfect part missing. I remembered how he looked after a game, never a hair out of place. How he always flashed me that smile of his when they won a match.

_Bloody perfect._

  
While standing out there for a while, my eyes just searching across the Watford moonlight, I prayed that tonight it be me waiting to see when Baz would appear. Even though i knew he won't, my hope of this made me want to stay. To wait. to pray he would be okay.

  
Putting my hand in my pockets, i felt for a piece of fabric. Sighing, I pulled in out. It was a handkerchief. Flames, the moon, three falcons, along with the initials T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch. I remembered finding it on the ground just below the ramparts. At the time, my thoughts told me maybe it had been Baz trying to tell me something, that he was safe and okay. Or maybe to draw me into a trap.

But now maybe, I felt like I would do anything even if it did happen to be a trap. Just to know he wasn't dead, _well_ fully dead. I started to cry, _You're supposed to be here, you bloody vampire,_  and I whispered **Come back to me, Baz.**

Mytears ran down my face and soaked into his handkerchief clutched in my hands. At the time I hadn't realized I was glowing with the power of those words. Those words that had connected with my emotions and that I had been pushing all my magic into those words.

I had hope and it hurt very second it wasn't enough to bring Baz back. _Fucking Bloodsucker_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work writing a Snowbaz work so please feel free what you think.  
> I wanted this to stay as close to the original text of our beloved Carry On and possible but also change a scene I almost gave up on the book for.  
> Hope you like it, Firebird8000.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has read this so far, I just want to say a big thank you.  
> I didn't expect much since this the first week, but I love the fact that people have already started read and like my story. So to all of you, here is Chapter 2.  
> Please enjoy and stick around, I will be updating again soon.  
> Firebird8000.

**Basilton Grimm-Pitch**

Darkness, there is nothing but darkness. all the magic I'd tried to force out of me, wasn't even worth it, only exhausted my voice and patience. How long had I been in this damn thing in total darkness. How many hours did I have to curse myself for leaving my fucking wand behind when I go to tennis. If I got out, it was coming  with me, in my pocket, _Everywhere._

I would drain the lot of these bloody numpties, even if they tasted worse than merwovles. At least they would be dead even if I vomited up all their blood. Stuck in a coffin. Oh the irony, during the first few days, or maybe weeks (Can't keep track of time in total darkness 24/7), I had raged about this torture. But of course, they and the rest of world probably thought I slept in one everyday. I don't know, many I should, where's my _How to Live as a Vampire_ handbook when I need it.

And the blood, oh Crowley, how long had it been since they last gave me some blood, in that plastic cup with the bendy straw. At this point, I was so thirsty that I'd even take anything from type AB positive to O negative. Or food, any food, even those sour cherry scones, they were nice. I couldn't take this much longer, What was there left to live for in this small dark space.

I was so _tired._

No, I had to keep it together, I would get through this disaster. I was a Pitch, born and bred not to give up, to take control. And there was still one thing to live my terrible life for. One person. I closed my eyes and saw _him._

_Blue eyes. Bronze curls. Nothing could get to him, not even me. Simon Snow would be alive when I made it back to him. My Chosen one._

Strangely, I imagined him crying. The way he used to when we were second years. Yes I remembered that time well, and every another year I spend with Snow. I threw my handkerchief at him. It felt nice to see him holding something of mine, it had been my favorite one after that. Sad that I couldn't seem to find it under my pillow or my cupboard before heading home for the break. If only I could have found it.

Something that was a physical connection between my Chosen One and me, to my Simon. 

On that last day I had seen Snow, I had been terrified, First I had gone out in search for my dinner in the woods, and who followed after me but Agatha. With her horrible pretty face that toke Snow away from me. I hated her guts.

But then Snow had come out as well, with Penny, as usual, so I decided to piss off Snow, his face had been priceless. But then he'd faded literally teleported away  to the only thing that could kill him. _What the hell happened to Snow?_

When my family told me later that Snow had survived, I didn't think my heart could take it, after preparing myself for the news of his death. There had been tears, not that I would ever admit it.   

  
Agatha liked me, and I lead her on that day in the hope they would break up. Only in my dreams did I want to believe Snow would break up with Agatha over me. Cause he loved me better. It was a sad wish, but it kept me going. 

His voice was nothing special, he often couldn't find the words, that probably had something to do with why he's so bad at his spells. Can't spit them out in the first place. Honestly, I wondered how it felt to have that much power at my command. With my fluency, there would be nothing I couldn't do, maybe even , just maybe i could have enough to make him love me in a way that lasted for longer than a few days.

Then I heard it. Simon's voice, as if he were right beside me. A whisper of precious words. Something I only wished he would actually be saying to me. **Come back to me, Baz.** When Simon actually managed to say something, I listened. But he was more likely to say something so sweet to Agatha, god damn, _Well-be-love._

Then I remember the feel of his magic, that flaming, licking fire that overcome him and drove him crazy, it hit me like a wave to heroin, it was my drug. Not that I let it show, ever. This time it was strong enough to feel real, like I was going to burn, this fire would kill me. _Simon's fire, his flames._ Consuming me down to my soul and toke me away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baz Pitch**

Cold air fluttered across my face, flickering my hair from side to side.  _If this is death, it isn't so bad._ But then I shivered.  _No, death wouldn't be this bloody cold._ I slowly opened my eyes, quickly becoming a shivering, hungry, confused ball with fangs to observe my surroundings. Oh. Aleister. _Fucking._ Crowley. My clothes were gone.

Granted my tennis whites were not in the best state after _Magic knows_ how many weeks in a coffin, getting stained in almost every way imaginable. But still, that was no reason to say I wanted to be discovered streaking in the dark.

In hindsight, I should have focused more on my surroundings, cause for some reason, I was on Watford's ramparts, holding hands with Simon Snow. He happened to be holding a piece of fabric in his hands, My _handkerchief. Oh sweet Merlin._

If there was any blood in me, it had gone right to my cheeks. Not that I would ever admit to blushing. I was still a undead Pitch after all.

_There's the answer._ I thought. I mean Simon was literally still glowing with power. Still his magic held on to me. Pulling me closer towards him.  _Or maybe it was just me._ Our hands were still entwined in my favorite handkerchief of all time. I leaned in, taking in every detail of his body. Drinking the sight of Simon Snow in this moment, with me by his side.

Snow looked tired, maybe after searching for me all these weeks. Looked like he hadn't been eating well, maybe worrying about me. He looked so cold, maybe waiting for me. He looked so...  _Heartbroken. Poor Snow. Maybe my hopes and dreams have been answered._

His eyes were still closed, from the intensity of his praying... _for me._ And, thank magic for that, I was still blushing. 

His pulse was visible along his neck. His blood was flowing fast. Snow's blood was sweeter than anything I had ever tasted. I had worshiped it from the time we were sixth years. We had fought over my sneaking around attempting to kill him in his sleep or something pathetic like that. I would have died for him, there was no way I could have even tried, not with these feelings. During the fight, I'd cut Snow with a spell. 

His blood dripped down his face, the red liquid splashing on the floor. I'd come back after he stormed off. His blood was still there, shining on the floor in the late afternoon sun. Reaching down, I placed a finger into the liquid and lifted it to my mouth. His blood scent was intoxicating. That was the first time I let down my pride and fear and gave in. I licked it. 

_Snow. Simon Snow._ Kill, I could kill him, destroy the only thing that was killing me everyday. I could Turn him. Make him wait as everyone else left him. Until he turned towards me. Yes, then he'd be mine.  _Forever._

Two years on from that, in this moment, I could sill Turn him. With his magic, he would be timeless, endless. He would never die. In this moment, he seemed so vulnerable right now. My fangs extended, Simon Snow would become mine. How long had it been since I'd had blood. _No. Shit._ I tried pulling away. To protect him from me.

But his magic drew me in until our lips met. I closed my eyes, drinking in every detail of his lips, as sweet as his blood. Something from my dreams.  _Crowley, I was kissing Simon Snow._

Wait, no, I felt Simon pushing back against me. Simon Snow was kissing me. AleisterCrowley, I'm living a charmed life. I opened my eyes to see Simon's filled with blue. Simon pulled away in surprise and dropped the handkerchief to grab my shoulders.

"Baz!" he shouted, shoving me down on the floor. Not that I wasn't delighted by this improvement to my life. I nodded as I felt Simon run his hands across my body with feverish energy. I almost laughed as I said "Snow. I'm here Snow".

Tears flooded down his cheeks, as I watched as his power slowly diminished leaving me to deal with the problem of how to deal with _a crying Simon Snow holding me._ So I reached up and licked them away (Couldn't have Snow crying over me being here after all).

Then I put my hand through his beautiful bronze hair, whispering "I'm here Simon" before he could reply I pressed my lips against his. Couldn't have him thinking he could openly control me. His magic rushed up with his emotion, like a river of fire and sweet heroin, his hair soft as I imagined. But his lips, they were so hot. His hands slipped down my chest and my breathing hitched. How I had wanted this, wished for this, and now worshiped it.

Footsteps. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. gasping a little, I whipped my head around, my heart beating fast. With my super heightened hearing senses, I knew we only had a few seconds before this intruder found me, naked with Simon Snow on top of me. With my handkerchief.

No, my dignity and reputation wouldn't have this. I turned back to see Simon's eyes filled with blue. Staring intently at the stairs, his body flickering with magic that covered the both of us like a shield. His spell still holding me close we faded away. 

I stayed awake for as long as I could, but after being in this comfort after so long, I soon fell asleep with Simon's warm body beside me and his magic curling around me like a protective blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Here is my third chapter of the week, as promised to arrive.  
> I swear my heart could barely take writing this and I'm trying not to blush to much.  
> Anyway, I have a few more chapters lined up and almost ready to go. So please stick around for more updates soon.  
> Love you all, Firebird8000.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Day before...

**Simon Snow**

I turned around to see her standing along the edge of the ramparts near the stairs, quickly placing Baz's handkerchief in my pocket. Strange that she was up here in a flowing white dress, I was cold even with my jumper on.

Agatha hadn't noticed I happened to be here too, since she seemed to be looking around for something. I cleared my throat and she stared at me for a second, shocked. "Hey. I thought you were studying." I wasn't angry, even though I think I knew what she was looking for, the same thing as me.

"I was studying, Simon. Then I realized I'd lost something yesterday, while I was walking. So I toke a break and came up here, since I hoped it be here" she said in a cold but almost scared tone. Her words only confirmed what I thought was true, but still I had to make sure. Reaching into my pocket I said "You're looking for something you toke from Baz, am I right" My words came out harsher than I meant to. I watched she reach forward, almost guilty to try and take it from me.

But suddenly I felt possessive. Baz was gone, all of his things that he usually had with him were also gone. This handkerchief was all I had left. Taking a step back, choosing to take a stab at the truth with Agatha, as a last attempt to save... whatever our relationship happened to be at this point. "Are you- are you waiting for him? Are you meeting him here? Is he coming?".

I had to know, needed someone to just say Baz would be back,that he was going to be okay. "Please, _**Answer Me!"**_

**Agatha Wellbelove**

Live is quiet  at Watford when one isn't around Simon Snow. And this year I had been avoiding him as much as I possibly could. Couldn't have my boyfriend finding out that I stayed up every night just waiting for Basilton _(His evil vampire nemesis, who was constantly trying to kill him) ._

I remembered how he tried to get between me and Simon, and how much I had wanted him too. Maybe it made me a cheating girlfriend, but now, no for years I had always wanted something well...  _different to Simon._

Plus Simon always spends most of his time with Penny, so I knew we were going down different love lives anyway, but just when I thought I had a chance to be with Baz, he didn't come back, and I was left behind. 

Simon Snow, a magical orphan, he had been with me for almost all my Watford life, but Baz, despite being evil, he was beautiful, and he liked me, I knew it. He just had to come to back and say that to me.

But at this moment, my life could not get much worse, I currently was tearing my room apart searching for my beloved treasure. It had to be here, I needed to believe it was here, so I checked underneath my pillow. Frantically checked my cupboard, every pocket of my clothes. Even the secret box stuffed in my mattress. Then in absolute desperation , I went up to the ramparts, I remembered it  having it last night when I had gone up there.

Simon, that was the only horrified thought that ran through my mind, he was there. My life had just reached a new record in feeling even worse. Asking me about Baz, about my feelings about him. I couldn't deal with that from Simon, not Simon. To be honest I liked him in a friendly way at best, like coming to stay over and laughing over things, but looking at him, I knew everyday that he probably wouldn't live to see his twenties.

And it's not that I don't want connect with him on a personal level because of that. But I just needed...  _Different._ Baz was the dark to Simon's light. Simon was the hero and savoir, and Baz well, he was the evil one. _The Vampire._

But the final straw with Simon was when he used a confession spell on me. On _Me,_ the one he was supposed to love and protect. How dare he insult me like that. No, I wouldn't be his, not any more, not after this. I would go to Baz when he came back, because at least he wasn't as important as Simon. At least he would care about me.

So I told him "We are over, Simon". That I couldn't be his anymore. And he had the nerve to look hurt. Shocked. Well good, he should be. But then I got nervous when he started to flicker, his magic rising up. For a moment I felt like I understood what everyone meant be seeing all the things Simon has destroyed and killed appearing behind him.

Luckily he stormed off, down the stairs, leaving me to my search, Simon was a monster, that's what I called him, it was true, more so than anything else we had ever encountered before. He couldn't control it, his power, That is what made him so dangerous. Suddenly I realized how cold it was in my dress and sunk down to my knees. Why did it have to be so cold?

** Simon Snow  **

The night was cold even in my room, as I held Baz's handkerchief, crying. How could she say she wanted to break up with me. What had Basilton even offered her. Why did he even get to have this over me when he isn't here to have it over me.

I'd even put with his gloating smirk and his stares. Agatha couldn't actually seriously believe that evil tosser wanted anything to do with her in anyway more than to get at me. Cause with Baz everything ended up having something to do with getting at me. Even this, if you weren't blind enough not to notice. She would just end up as another causality between us.

His handkerchief, how long had she kept it with her, she didn't have the right the touch his stuff, it was his. She didn't have the right to steal it from him.

When I fell asleep at last and saw him, with his long black hair flowing across his face as he rose from his bed, I could see him looming over me whispering _"I've wanted this for a long time, Snow. Wanted you. And now, I can"._  His fangs gleamed in the moonlight, I was fascinated by the length of them. By his glorious gray eyes. By the way he looked at me, with that intensity that he only reserved for me and no one else.

Would it hurt, his bite, Would he seek to kill me like he's threatened to do to me. Or would he make me like him, like a vampire. An immortal powerful form, only vulnerable truly to fire. Would he want me to be with him. Could I be committed enough for _Forever._

Then I imagined his kiss. It would be strong, powerful, fucking ruthless. Just like him. His hair looked soft, and I imagined winding my fingers through it as he smiled. Then I felt the raw feeling of my magic rise, that nova under my skin and I woke to see I'd set my bed on fire. _Great, just great._

Looking for at Baz's empty bed made it worse, I realized I was wearing the same pants, reaching into the pocket, I finally pulled out Baz's handkerchief. Fire flickering around me, but as always it didn't hurt me, it felt cold. But Baz, wouldn't have survived this. Honestly finding this handkerchief landing on my head last night as I searched the Watford grounds yet again felt like a omen. And maybe tonight I would see if it would be true to that. 

But for now, after I put out the fire with a personal fire extinguisher, one of which I've in excess supply in my cupboard. Would you trust my magic put out the fire, I don't think so.

I felt that his handkerchief would be safer in here, where Agatha couldn't take off with it again. So I put in under Baz's pillow on his empty bed, the way he always did. Folded up carefully and lovingly. Looking out the window I decided it could only be about & in the morning. The dawn sun only now starting to light up the Watford sky.

Time to grab breakfast. I wondered if Agatha was still there searching for the handkerchief, she might be, since I don't think she noticed what I'd said with her outburst. 

Maybe that was the best part of all, at least for now. Maybe I wasn't taking this breakup as strongly as I should. But right now, maybe I just didn't care  enough for her at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey people reading my story,  
> this is an idea I came up with and wrote in today, so I'm sorry if there some mistakes and feel free to call it horrible. Cause I know I felt bad writing Agatha, she did turn out a little meaner that I interned so I also sorry if I have insulted any fans of her. (Not that I feel there will be many for this fanfiction).  
> Also I've proud to say that i've forgotten to do my homework. (again)  
> Grated I will try to update almost everyday for you guys if I can, so stick around.  
> Firebird8000


	5. Author Note

Hey everyone, I will most likely give you guys a new chapter today as well.

But first off, I have gone over my work (it was a rush job) and noticed how many grammatical errors and things there are.

For that I am sorry, and will spend some time today fixing those.

Thank you for your understanding with this problem.

Firebird8000. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Simon Snow**

It was daylight before I felt like waking up after a long night. My body was covered with sweat and my breathing come out in short gasps, the way it always did when I used my magic. Wait did I use my magic, I didn't remember anything from last night. Except that loving dream about Baz suddenly appearing in front of me, and his lips and my hands running across his pale chest, and he was alive, alive, alive. 

There was an arm curled over my waist, it toke me awhile to notice that, it was cold. I moaned into my new pillow, opening my eyes to dimly recognize a perfect figure laying beside me, before jumping out of bed like I'd been struck by a bolt of lightening.

Long black hair fallen across his pale face, a long thin nose starting half an inch to high. Said face currently pouting against the sunlight, as he delicately curled up so the sun was blocked by my soft pillow. 

True, I had seen Baz sleeping before, common sight for roommates, especially when they are just so fascinating and adorable when they're not threatening to destroy everything in your life. But Baz happened to be sleeping in my bed, after he had been missing long enough for me too:

1\. Cry into his handkerchief.

2\. Break up with my girlfriend over him.

3\. Threaten his friends to find out where he was.

4\. Take off my cross in the hope that he wouldn't get warded fro me seeing him again.

5\. Almost tear down all of Watford to track him down.

6\. Set fire to my bed half and dozen times dreaming about him taking me.

He just ends up in my bed, the blanket covering his lower half but leaving me to notice his chest and torso, completely uncovered. While yes as roommates I also saw this a lot, Baz had never been this... _vulnerable._ Was I dreaming, no what. Why would I dream about Baz like this. My nemesis, my fucking evilly beautiful nemesis. 

But right now, looking at Baz I couldn't deny that he was _really hot,_ I reached forward to press my hand on his chest, I felt him breathing softy. He was here, He was okay. He is alive. _Baz came back to me._   

I brushed his hair out of his face, winding my fingers through it. Smooth and silky, just how I imagined it would be. I leaned in, smiling then on a uncontrollable impulse, I pressed my lips against his, they were cold. Then I saw Baz opened his pretty gray eyes at me in surprise.

**Baz Pitch**

Simon Snow is kissing me, that was the first thing I noticed when I awoke, grated with a lot more internal screaming. But I could only focus on that part of what My Chosen One was doing to me for a moment. Cause then my attention went to the hand in my hair and my world started to heat up.

I felt revived after Simon's magic had healed me last night, as I slept. And his cross, it usually kept me under control, I didn't sense it on him, Simon had taken his last defense against me down, now that was just too adorable.

So with that barrier out of the way, I pushed my own kiss back against him, slowly opening his mouth to let my tongue enter as I wrapped my hands around his waist again.

Simon didn't seem to mind. I felt his smile as he just ran his fingers down my chest slowly, so slowly. I was going to burn with the blush rushing through me. And while Simon distracted me, he was slowly rising back up onto his bed, before climbing up on me, his thighs around my waist. I broke away from his kiss to take a breath which accidentally turned into a moan. It was official, Simon had me under his control. And under his body, his hands. 

 _"Simon, what-",_ Wait, I didn't say that. I I felt like I was going to burn with the blush rushing through me.whipped my head around to face the doorway. Damn it, if it isn't Bunce, I would make her pay for ruining this heavenly moment. And wait, who was that behind her.  _Oh Hell... it's Wellbelove._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger on the end there, but I've gotta keep you guys interested.  
> This chapter was shorter than any writer like me would have liked, but hopefully I will get these beautiful scenes to be longer at some point.  
> See you guys for the next chapter hopefully. (And maybe some new interested people as well)  
> Firebird8000.


	7. Chapter 6

**Penelope Bunce**

This is it, I’ve had enough of this bloody love triangle. Especially when one of them isn’t even here. Simon well avoids the topic of Baz with Agatha, and then won’t stop talking about him to me and everyone else he sees.

 _Baz is a vampire this, Baz is plotting that._ It was getting as bad as fifth year. Wouldn’t stop stalking him wherever Baz went, it was exactly the same in fact, except Baz was well pretty much non-existent at Watford.

And Agatha,  _Well-Baz-love,_ I swear it is more the idea of love than actually the real thing. Seeing which she likes more by their level of jealousy for her. And I think Baz is playing right into his own plan. Using her to get to Simon. Vampires were on a whole, very manipulative bastards with fangs.

Even Simon is fascinated with Baz, on the point of watching him sleep. God, as much as he stares when Baz is playing, it’s almost like he wants the fangs and pale skin. He always been paranoid that with the idea of Baz getting out of bed in the middle of night and devouring him. Also on that point, Baz isn’t here and they both go crazy.

The only good thing is I get to take over his bed. Until Simon doesn’t want me in there either, so I have to deal with Trixe, and her girlfriend all the damn time.

* * *

 

Today at breakfast, everything was strange, I went down to find Simon, who is usually already there with plates of sour cherry _endless_ scones and tubs of butter with a spoon. He wasn’t there so I waited.

Looking around the room until instead I found a depressed, lonely, and sad Agatha, and she avoided my questioning gaze like the plague. So I rose from my usual sit and started to walk towards her. But before I made it, she suddenly stood up and full on bolted out of the room at top speed.

 Something was definitely up. Maybe they’d finally broken up, out of a failing relationship. Not that I haven’t told them they should get it over with millions of times already.

But if she wouldn’t approach me and talk about it, I damn well would. Determination fuelled me as I went up to her lonely one person room and knocked on the door.

She didn’t even tell me to ‘Mind my own business’. Getting ignored by a friend completely was just not acceptable in my books. Agatha was clearly going through some problems that she needed to discuss, that much happened to be very clear.

Knocking again, I said “Agatha, it’s me, Penny. Look I know there something going on and I think we need to work it together. So do you want to let me in?”

Again there was no answer. Agatha always wants to complain about things with me. Well, no one could say I hadn’t given Agatha enough warning. So I did the only thing left to really scare her in talking.

Then I almost smashed her off the door off its hinges with a thundering kick, (which I might add still counted as opened her door), and stood in the doorway I in front of a shocked looking Agatha sitting on her bed, put one hand on my hips, and pointed my ring at her, with it flashing dangerously, before saying “I said we still had something to discuss, so do you want to start talking, or shall I”.

 

* * *

 

 Agatha still looked so scared then minutes after I blew the hinges off her door, even after I fixed it. “What the hell has gotten into you?” I demanded. That's when Agatha started crying. I didn’t even need to do anything spells. She confessed to me about Simon, Baz, her feelings for Basiltion, how apparently he was happenled to be in to her would be better than Simon, and how he just needed to come back and confess his feelings, and how their would be just great.

But then came the final statement of that, Simon in an act of revenge and heartbreak, had apparently stolen something important to her. I couldn’t believe Simon would have done that. Even after a break up with Wellbelove, Simon just didn't act like that. (plus no one else could get around the barrier spells, and especially not Simon, he didn't know how.)

Something was up with this, one was still lying and I had to get to the truth in this. They had to still be friends, especially as I had to put up with both of them, not be their forever counselor and always tie-toeing around them. It had to be fixed on, because it would only get worse when Baz returned on Watford. (if he was still alive as an undead vampire).

* * *

 This was the only permission I needed to drag Agatha all the way up to Simon’s room of depression and lonely _unBazness_ , with Agatha complaining about how we were going to get caught all the way up the way there, I think she was surprised (and jealous) that I could still get into the male dorms. Then I paused up half way to listen to her say that she would go up only to have one last try to gain back Simon, if he did all this nice stuff.

And, when we both finally got up there, I listening to Agatha's final pleas, told her to wait for a few seconds while I opened to his door. Then without bothering to knock or listen I kicked his door down full force...

It opened... leaving me to witness the most shocking sight I had ever witnessed this year. Simon Snow on top of bed, his hips pressed against Basilton’s naked torso. Baz lying there with barely had any dignity left, blushing with Simon in front of him, and his dick… Oh goodness, he had a boner. It did explain a lot. But in this situation was seriously not good. That’s when I heard Agatha coming up the stairs, and panicking I hit her with a spell so hard she wouldn't even be able to know Baz was here for a least two hours. (Not that I had enough time to let Simon or Baz know) before she strolled in the screaming "HOW COULD YOU SIMON!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It is me.  
> Finally I found it in me to finish this chapter.  
> Sorry that there wasn't much the good stuff.(If you know what I mean).  
> I swear there will be more in depth content later on. But I feel that I will have to up the up the rating later on.  
> The next chapter will be so weird, and I'm very sorry for that.  
> Thank you for sitting through my work.  
> Sorry it toke so long to update but I was in the middle of writing a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction, so if your a fan of that, i will probably post some of those stories soon.  
> Keep loving, keep reading and I will not give up on you.  
> Firebird8000


	8. Chapter 7

**Baz**

My life, this day couldn't be worse. First off, my perfectly _dreamable_ moment has been ruined spectacularly. Everything I could have ever wanted, all of which I woke up to have minutes ago.

\- I was out of my vampire death coffin.

\- Simon's magic had healed me completely (not to mention saved my sanity).

\- Simon wanted me back and by his side.

\- Simon Snow kissing me, His hands spreading all over my body, and I swear he was this close to bloody going down on me.

But of course, it was ruined, nothing ever works out in the life of Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Now I had to deal with Penelope Bunce, the faithful sidekick and Agatha Wellbelove, the _Clueless Interfering Bitch of the century,_ Normally I could take this, in a normal situation, but for many reasons, this was not a normal situation.

I had been missing for two months at least, so naturally, my return would be a great big reveal. Especially for Agatha, the one stupidly obsessed with a gay vampire and maybe still in a failing relationship with a recently confirmed queer Chosen One.

Hell, I almost feel sorry for her, finding out she had lost her chances with us both in one day. Maybe I would have even given her a box of tissues to cry in. (If it weren't for the fact that this fixed even more of my internal problems of life, or undeath, or whatever the hell I was.)

The problem with this was, my dignity, my pride, the honour of the Pitch name was doomed. I mean if it got out that I was queer, that would be fine, my family already knew, hell, they had known for years. Accepted maybe not, but nothing wrong there. I mean it would stop Agatha and others like her from being idiots, it would even be a bonus.

Hell, I wouldn't even bat an eyelash if the world knew about Snow, maybe they'd already guessed. Gosh, I had made so many hints over the years. But if word got out that I had let  _Simon Snow, The Mage's Heir, The Chosen One, my supposed arch-nemesis;_

\- Seduce me in enemy territory (In our room) without even a fight, without breaking a sweat, not even a hair out of place.

\- God damn dominate me. 

\- Make me the submissive one in whatever this was.

\- Put me, a Pitch, in his place

\- Make me spread my legs for him. 

Oh Hell No, my family would disown me, everything would go down, my ancestors would curse me from the grave (if they weren't already). This information could not leave this room, Penelope Bunce, She would be quiet about it, for a price. Maybe to stop my family from killing Simon themselves. But Agatha, she was known for gossip, and after a hit in her chances with both me and Simon, she would basically lose her reason for even being here.

There was no way she would keep this to herself, her jealousy for me and Simon fighting apparently over her had already shown no bounds, I really shouldn't lead her on, but that was just one of the reasons I felt I had a chance at Simon, So in a sense, it worked out.

But now... _Everything was so over._ I didn't want to even imagine what the Mage would do to me if this news got to him. Probably have my wand snapped and me burned at the stake, and that was not a pleasant thought. Why couldn't they have come about three hours later, where nothing could have been so ruined. And Simon was done, _fucking_ finished absolutely murdering my... RUINED. _When he was that close..._

**Simon Snow**

"HOW COULD YOU SIMON!!!", these words had just come bursting into my room, completely unwanted at this moment, and uninvited at least by me seemed) I glared at Penny for this, as in came, after her words, the angelic haloed beauty that was now my ex-girlfriend (which was no fault of mine) looking like she was about to explode with rage.

Guess finding your ex-boyfriend in bed with another man a day after the breakup, particularly when said other man happened to be your undead crush who was practically completely undressed with nothing but a piece of blanket on him can really do a number on your anger levels.

I looked down into Baz's dazzling eyes and decided this moment was definitely worth it, but still, it wasn't like I could just ignore them and continue on with my delightful experience with Baz until they left. I didn't want to give Agatha any part of Baz, and that included his body. 

Leaping lightly off Baz and my bed as Agatha proceeded to tear through in a state of desperate rage, throwing extinguishers left, right and centre. I tried to explain the situation in a way Agatha would definitely understand, even if she was about to possibly knock me out. Running a hand through my messy hair, I started.

Glaring at Agatha, I said "Well, look I can guess why this would, but let me tell you, I wasn't expecting you to just burst in here this morning, and I think after the fact that you were the one who broke up with me, there really shouldn't be a problem with my sleeping with Baz-"

Then before I could finish that sentence though, everyone in the room interrupted me speaking in the most memorable ways possible. _One of which, I definitely wasn't going to complain about._ But they started with with the loudest scream of "SIMON-" I had ever heard Penny shout in her whole life. (Somethingthat she'd had a lot of reasons for today.)

**Baz Grimm-Pitch**

Something was up, I knew it as soon as Simon leapt off me (and not just because he was leaving him here, _Hard._  Or that his presence was away from my body, even though I was grumpy about it).

Agatha should have been staring in shock, trying to jump out the window and get eaten by the merwolves. Screaming torrents of homophobia at my face. _Something_ _dramatic_ like that. But she didn't even look twice at me, and all I had was a blanket halfway down my waist. Penny, on the other hand, refused to even look anywhere but out the window, trying to ignore me, Simon, and Simon's bed altogether.

_Wait..._ I narrowed my eyes... Surely not _..._ I almost laughed, no wonder I felt more vampiric by the second. Penelope had made me disappear completely (At least I believe for Agatha since Snow was still trying to block her view of me) _He was so cute when he got protective. Oh, this was just too good._

My pride, honour but maybe not dignity had just been restored. It was out of the danger for a few seconds. At least until poor Snow started to talk. He was words away from making the whole thing a... _" problem with me with Baz-". Shit no, Simon Snow, not the time or place for that confession._

I leapt out of the blankets, off the bed _and gripped onto Simon from behind, my hand over his mouth, effectively_ cutting off any and whole confession. Fangs extended, horrified expression (At least I know how to make a dramatic effect, _on Snow)._ Well, I suppose this position was _stimulating_ to say the least. 

As Penny shrieked on his sentence, "SIMON, Agatha said there was something you took from her, mind explaining what's going with on with that,". Penny said, staring meaningfully at me and Simon, trying to get the message across to a confused, slightly flushed and delayed Simon (That might be my fault again) pressing against him like this... _Crowley, now I'm embarrassed._

Agatha turned around to watch Simon, her face red with anger and tears, "Simon, where is that handkerchief?". _Handkerchief?_ what,  they couldn't actually be, there's no way right...were they really just...

Still invisible to the angry party, I dropped my hand from Simon's mouth, whispering to my poor confused Simon _"I'm invisible to her, Simon",_ before I almost cracked up laughing as Simon, still snuggled in my arms, now finally with full understanding, defending me for the next half an hour.

Resting my head on his shoulder, I listened to my Chosen One, taking in all the news about how these two had broken up and were still fighting over me and my fancy napkin, (all the while with said napkin lying inside Simon's pillow, My bloody well-worshipped handkerchief. _I love it so much.)_

Agatha tried to prove she was on the side of good by saying that at least she wouldn't keep it as a sign for hate and try and burn it or whatever. While Simon instantly rebuffed her claim by telling her, (to which claims I completely agree with), that she had no right to touch, steal, or even breath on my things when they weren't even hers and since I (Basilton) would never her in any way but to get at him (Simon), and therefore would never give my stuff to her, even if she to completely stuck up to notice that fact.

All true stuff I suppose, I did it for two years, and regret it every day. Anyway, Agatha then turned into a full bitch and fucking slapped Simon. I mean full Force slap in the face, (I barely had time to even get out of the way before Snow and me fell back into is the bed.), Before grabbing Penelope and dashing out, crying all the way, slamming the door shut behind them.

Before even I got the fucking chance to repay the favour, but for now I had yet again, learn how to deal with a crying Simon Snow lying on top of me. So holding him tightly, I patted his beautiful bronze hair and then licked his neck before whispering, trying to lighten then mode "Hey Snow, it seems I'm still three inches taller,".

Simon then suddenly reached across me to grab something, and before I knew what he was doing, he had already had his pillow and started moving it under my back,  laughing I said: "Oh Snow, are you still sensitive about the fact that you will never grow bigger than me,".

To which he replied with a bite on my neck "Take that, you evil vampire bastard," and I could tell he was smiling beautifully at my gasp of surprise (I mean it had hurt, and secondly I was supposed to be the vampire here.) Grabbing my face, he pulled me in and said  "Baz, I don't think you will be complaining about _inches_ like that to me in a minute,"  I suddenly stopped laughing, and before I understood the meaning behind his words, he silenced me with his mouth and as he distracted me, his hands meanwhile quickly pulled off his pants and underwear, I got it, **_Oh sweet Simon._**

_Later I knew that all my dreams had come true, that I was really here lying beside my sleeping, worn out Chosen One, my Simon Snow, stroking his soft heavenly hair, that Agatha was once and for all never coming between us again, to know that is was worth living for. The sunlight had never affected me less. but there was one more thing... I was never joking about Simon's_ inches _ever again._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading me new chapter, it really warms my heart to know people actually read my work.  
> I am on holidays right now, so I have unfocused as ever. but still I wanted to spread some happy SnowBaz out there.  
> Really sorry for some to the things I called Agatha, but I had to vent my anger.  
> Firebird8000


End file.
